


Better Out

by unbakedcosmos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbakedcosmos/pseuds/unbakedcosmos
Summary: enjoy this extremely short & angsty-ish one-shot!





	Better Out

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this extremely short & angsty-ish one-shot!

"I can't handle that kind of pressure," Mingyu chokes back a sob. He pulls away from Wonwoo's grip. "Not if it means keeping this— us to myself for the rest of our lives."

 

The bed makes a creaking noise. Even the weather seems to agree with their mood.

 

"Gyu," Wonwoo gently lifts Mingyu's chin to face himself. "You know marriage to her wasn't my choice. I've got a responsibilty towards my family. I do love you." ~~_Strike one._~~

 

There's a moment of silence. Mingyu's sniffles can be heard in the dark, empty bedroom.

 

"We can work this out. I know we can get through this," Wonwoo reassures, rubbing circles on Mingyu's back. "You love me. I love you." ~~_Strike two._~~

 

"If you loved me, I'd be your priority. You would do anything to make this relationship work. I don't want to be your secret." Mingyu's voice breaks.

 

"I told you! We can work this out. Just give it time. I love you." ~~_Strike three._~~

 

Mingyu shoots up from the bed.

 

"Let's run away. Let's get the hell out of here. You don't have to marry her. Marry me instead." There's desperation in Mingyu's voice.

 

Wonwoo leans back. He runs a hand through his black hair. The silence is deafening. It takes more than a minute for Wonwoo to respond, but he doesn't need to. Mingyu can already see it in his eyes.

 

_Doubt_. _Fear_. _Hesitation_. _Unwillingness_.

 

Mingyu knows what's going on in Wonwoo's head, and he knows Wonwoo isn't going to change his mind anytime soon.

 

Mingyu's heart drops. What were the last eight years for?

 

"Babe, I don't think that's a good id—"

 

"Save it." Mingyu can't look him in the eye. His heart is racing, his palms are sweaty. If Mingyu doesn't leave now, he swears his veins will explode from how fast his blood is rushing. Tears well up in his eyes.

 

Wonwoo rises up from the bed. He stretches a hand out, motioning to place it on Mingyu's shoulder.

 

But he stops, midway. Wonwoo's arms hang by his sides, untouched by Mingyu's skin. Wonwoo knows his mistake. But truthfully, he feels as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders.

 

_Huh_ , he thinks to himself. _I thought letting go someone would be harder than this._

 

It wasn't hard, because to himself, putting a wall between Mingyu and himself was not a mistake. It was a heroic act of sacrifice for his family.

 

"Hey, we can talk about this another time," Wonwoo hasn't shed a single tear. "Yeah, why don't we talk about it another time?" This question sounded more dejected than he meant.

 

_Will there be another time?_ Mingyu thinks. _I don't think so._

 

Mingyu's face is wet with tears. He holds himself together with every ounce of strength he could muster as he hears the door shut. His knees are weak. His body is tired.

 

"I love you." _We're out._


End file.
